No more pancakes!
by Brentinator
Summary: The Lab Rats go to IHOP for the first time, what could possibly go wrong? Rated K, dedicated to Witchkitty(guest). I did not make the cover. More characters then listed.


Chase's POV.

I was awoken on a Saturday morning, one of the first since Leo discovered us, and someone yelling.

"Kids! Come on!"

I yawned and changed, then I saw Bree brushing her hair.

"Do you know where Mr. Davenport is taking us?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? He and Tasha are gonna be taking us on a few trips for the next few Saturdays to help us grip onto normal life. It's Adam's turn to pick and he choose IHOP." Bree explained as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"You mean that EXTREMELY unhealthy pancake place?" I asked.

"That's Adam for you, Chase. He's gonna wanna go somewhere involving food." Bree explained as she pulled on her shoes.

"Well, next time he should pick something healthy." I grumbled as I put my clothes on.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the capsule." Bree mumbled before saying. "It'll be fun Chase!" She smiled as she ran up the stairs.

I trudged up behind her and saw everyone waiting on me. I sighed and picked up my backpack, then we got in the car. We lived ten minutes away from the nearest I-hop, and I think I immediately made it clear that I didn't wanna be here.

Bree's POV.

Chase was still ranting about going to IHOP! I didn't act like this when Mr. Davenport took us to the science museum. I just dealt with it! Then again, Chase may be the "smartest man in the world", you have no idea how many times I hear that sentence a day, but he is still a baby when he doesn't get his way, at least most of the time, or is forced into doing something he doesn't like. We pulled up to the building and we all ran in, Chase following behind with a scowl. After we got our seats, we all sat down. Adam was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Adam, you don't want your plasma grenades to go off. Calm down." I whispered as I put my hand on his shoulder.

We all ordered after our waiter came over, I got chocolate chip pancakes, Leo got blueberry, Tasha got strawberry and banana, Adam got red velvet, Mr. Davenport got cupcake pancakes for himself and because Chase was way to stubborn to order, Mr. Davenport got him some blueberry as well. We all got side dishes of bacon, except Chase, who got scrambled eggs. I knew he would at least eat those. Of course, I knew Mr. Davenport would trick Chase somehow to eat the pancakes. We were in one of the corners, sorta hidden from everyone else, so no one saw anything. Mr. Davenport probably made it that way for us in case of glitches, and by made it, probably bribing the waiter into letting us have it. They soon brought the food and we were all eating, but Chase hadn't touched his pancakes.

"So when was IHOP founded, Chase?" I asked, giving Mr. Davenport a signal that as soon as he opened his mouth, to shove some pancakes in there.

"It was founded July 7th, in 1958, or more commonly known as the eighteenth century, the first IHOP is in Los Angeles, California and still-" Chase ranted while Mr. Davenport shoved a pancake in his mouth, then high fived me.

Chase tried not to choke as he swallowed the pancake down, then glared at me for a minute.

"You and him teamed up to trick me, didn't you?" He asked, and Davenport and I nodded.

Then he did the unexpected. He grabbed his fork and started eating the pancakes like Adam ate...anything.

"Slow down cowboy, you'll choke." I laughed as I took a bite of mine.

"But they are so delicious." Chase said before eating more.

"So now you know that even if something isn't healthy, it can still taste good, you pessimist." Leo insulted.

"You didn't use that right."

"Oops."

We all finished a few minutes later, but now Adam and Chase were head to head in a pancake contest that the restaurant was holding with a few other men.

"Hurry up and puke already so we can leave!" I groaned as I was texting Ethan.

After ten more minutes, Chase and Adam were the only ones left. Then Adam forfeited, leaving Chase to stand in the applause and get his free T-shirt and 100 dollar gift card. As soon as that happened, we went to the car and started driving home. Then Chase's stomach made a weird noise and he groaned.

"What's going on back there?" Tasha asked.

"My stomach is killing me." Chase whined as he put his hand over his stomach while it made another weird noise.

"You asked for that, Chase. No more pancakes for you." I teasingly scolded as I turned back to my phone.

"Stop it, Bree." Chase whined.

"Stop it, Bree." Adam mocked.

"Knock it off, Adam."

"Knock it off, Adam."

"Tasha, get him to stop!" He finally yelled.

"Adam, leave him alone." Tasha sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"He shouldn't have competed against me. I only let you win, by the way." Adam explained.

"Then why did you look like you were about to be absolutely sick all over the waitress? You know, the one you kept giving your "selfie face" too?" I asked.

Adam surrendered quietly and looked out the window. Then Chase's stomach made another weird noise, making him grimace.

"Adam does have a point, Chase. You shouldn't have competed against him. That's asking for trouble." Leo explained.

"Shut it, Leo." Chase groaned as he clutched his stomach.

After that, it was mostly silent the rest of the way home with the exception of Chase's stomach making strange noises and he was groaning and moaning, annoying me to death. When we got to the house, Adam, Leo and I got out and we started going in, but then Adam seemed to take compassion on Chase as he went back, opened the car door and carried him in bridal style. I quickly snapped a picture before Adam placed him on the couch, knowing it would be cute for the school to see them having a brotherly moment, when everyone knew them as the two brothers who were constantly picking on each other. Tasha came over holding a bag and sat down beside Chase.

"Here Chase, suck on one of these, and it should help your stomach." She explained as she pulled a red and white swirled circle thing out of the bag and handed it to Chase.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a peppermint candy. They normally help me when I have a stomach ache." Tasha explained as she ran her hand through Chase's hair.

"Can I have one please?" I asked.

"Sure. But they are a bit spicy." Tasha warned as she handed Adam and I one.

"Oh that is good!" I smiled as I continued to suck on it.

"SPICY!" Adam screamed as he ran over to the trash can and spit it out, making us laugh.

Tasha got up and came back with a heating pad. Then she laid it on Chase's stomach and he sighed and his eyes started closing.

"Go to sleep, Chase." Tasha smiled as she ran her hand through his hair again before standing up and letting him rest.

-Next day-

Chase's POV.

I woke up to the smell of something sweet. My stomach ache went away last night, so that was good. I went in the elevator and came upstairs.

"Hey Chase, do you want some pancakes?" Tasha asked with a smile.

My eyes widened and I started screaming as I ran up the stairs.

"NO! NO MORE PANCAKES!"

The end.

 **Well, that was fun. My friend on Wattpad, Witchkitty688 (she doesn't have a account on here) requested this story and made the cover awhile back, and I hit MAJOR writer's block, but I finally did it, so I hope she likes it!**

 **I hope you guys like it as well, also, thanks so much for all the support on Big dreams, big disasters. I swear, that idea came from the episode Ultimate Tailgate Challenge and Tennisgirl77's story, It only takes one pill. And you guys have responded really well to it. (I don't know if you just read the story because it was interesting, you are a loyal fan of mine, or you wanna kill Zander) but thanks!**

 **Can't wait to see you guys soon!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
